The Last Letter
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: Now a princess, Twilight takes some time out to send one last report to her beloved teacher, now dear friend. Post Inner Demons.


**So somepony gave me a review saying that Twilight should have written a letter to Princess Celestia at the end. I liked that idea, but instead of changing the Epilogue I decided it would be better to make that one of the One Shots.**

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_It's been about two weeks since I returned to Ponyville, and I feel like this letter is past over due. Unlike my past letters, there are a lot of things I need to say in this letter, some good, some maybe not so good._

_I first wish to tell you what's been going on here. I followed your advice and spoke from the heart, and I was surprised. Everypony welcomed me home. It was like last month hadn't even happened. Applejack and I are closer than ever now. We make it a habit to visit each other at least three times a week. Fluttershy and Macintosh are planning their wedding. I asked Fluttershy why they waited so long, but she told me that they insisted on waiting until I was acquitted of all charges._

_That was touching._

_I couldn't BELIEVE that Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were actually a couple. I used to joke about it to myself, but last night I was walking through the park and I saw them KISSING. I didn't say anything to them about it. Apparently they even moved in together (Rainbow Dash grounded, I know, weird...) Honestly I don't know how I feel about those two together, but then again, I'm one to talk. I think I may have felt something for..._

_I'll cover that later._

_Let's see, who else. OH, Rarity is okay, and she and Spike are a happy couple now. It's strange with Spike being so grown up now. I guess dragons really do mature differently than ponies. Rarity is a lot brighter these days too, but she has a tendency to look up at the sky for long periods of time, and she'll have a strange expression on her face. She and I are okay now. I still feel horrible for what I put her through, but she told me that no harm was done. Spike and I still live together, but he spends a lot of time in Carousel Boutique with Rarity and Sweetie Belle. I think they make a really nice couple._

_Speaking of the CMC, I was surprised as to how well they were doing. They made two new members, who were surprisingly the two fillies that would make fun of them for being blank flanks. The one filly though, Diamond Tiara, is a little standoffish still. I don't know, she has an unusual aura, one that I didn't notice until recently. I think it's because I'm an Alicorn now. What do you think I should do?_

_The three original members, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom, have all changed a bit. I hear that Scootaloo is now living with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie (I wonder how THAT'S going). She's been taking flying lessons, and I hear that she's doing really good._

_Sweetie Belle and Rarity are a lot closer now, now acting like real sisters. They still argue, but I feel that's just because of the differences in personality. She can still use her magical songs, but none of the spells she uses are as strong as what she did in Fillydelphia (whether or not she's not strong enough or just doesn't feel it's necessary, I don't know)._

_Apple Bloom on the other hand I'm worried about. She's changed the most. Applejack tells me that Apple Bloom seems frustrated most of the time, and the last time I saw her, the look in her eyes was different. She used to have a really bright expression, but these days she seems a lot more somber. She has gone back to being a kid for the most part, but I get the feeling that she's doing it more so out of habit than out of real joy. My guess is she feels like an adult trapped in a child's body now. I want to ask Luna if there's anything I can do for her. She saved my life after all._

_As for myself, I'll be honest with you, I still feel strange. No one blames me for what I did, but I can tell that ponies treat me a little different now, and tend to keep their distance from me. I mean, I can understand why. Truth is I never did fully recover from my ordeal. I remember everything I did and felt during that month, and some of those feelings I still have._

_Don't get me wrong, I forgave you for not telling me the truth for so long. That doesn't change that I still wish you had told me, instead of me finding out who I was in a book. I understand that what you did was out of love, but I could have handled the truth. Maybe... I don't know. Truth is, I don't know HOW I feel. I think I'm just still grieving._

_I go to visit Trixie's monument everyday. I don't ever say anything, I just go there to see if the pain is any less. So far, I've always cried when I see the monument. She died because she followed me. I wish I understood why she did that. I was a monster. She knew that what I was doing was wrong, but she didn't try to stop me or talk me out of it. Instead she just followed me into the depths of darkness and hell._

_Her death is my fault..._

_I'll spend the rest of my life atoning for that, even if I've been deemed innocent in the eyes of Equestria. I still can't believe that you're plan all along was to make me a Princess. I don't understand why you did it, but then again, there are a lot of things about you I don't understand. One thing that I do know, is that you _did_ love me._

_You tried to save me from becoming the Queen of Darkness, even though it was inevitable. You sent me to Ponyville so I could learn true friendship, and now I see that the reports I sent to you were all to prepare me for this moment. You knew, didn't you? At the very least you suspected that this could happen. That was why you asked me to become a Princess, and to rule Equestria alongside you and Princess Luna._

_I'm sorry, _Luna_. I sometimes forget that we're equals now. You raised me to become the pony I was meant to be, and even though you did lie to me, I can't hate you. It's horrible, I actually tried for a while. The first three weeks before I fully recovered from being turned evil and having my memories modified, I had a hard time looking at you. You remember that, right? How I always turned away from you, and how for a while I didn't speak to you? I was still really angry at you, and to some degree I still am a little. But I can't forget everything you did for me growing up._

_You helped me control my magic, you comforted me when I was sad, you calmed me when I was angry, you played with me when I was lonely, and you taught me so many wonderful things not just about magic, but all of Equestria. I love you so much, Princess. I can see now that no one is perfect, but you are indeed a wonderful pony._

_I'm going to use my new knowledge of magic to help push Equestria toward a brighter future. Though I still have all of my powers (even the Power of the Queen sadly) I promise that I won't use them for selfish reasons. I probably won't EVER use the Power of the Queen unless it's life or death._

_One other thing I won't ever do again is run from my darkness. I see now that everything that happened was because I was running away. Once I did finally accept my darkness though, it was so big that it overpowered me. Now that I've calmed it down though, I've decided to embrace it again, but this time I'm in control of it, not the other way around._

_You really can't run away from your darkness, can you?_

_With this letter I feel like I've learned the last lesson you wanted me to learn. I can move on with my life now, only looking at the future. I will always be haunted by my dark past, both from last month and from my former life as Midnight, but as long as I have with me the lessons you taught me and my friends, I think my future is still a bright one._

_Thank you so much for everything. I'm sorry that I can't be in Canterlot with you and Luna, but Ponyville will always be my home. If you se e Shining Armor and Cadence, tell them that I love them, okay?_

_And with this, I close my last report to you. From the moment you read this last line and onward, you and I will forever be equals, and friends._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Princess Twilight Sparkle_


End file.
